Darkstalkers Crusade
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Darkstalkers are beginning to disappear left and right, and no one knows why. Only a few remain, and now it's up for a young martial artist by the name of Tora to find out the reason. He will fight along others much like him and he will eventually earn his rightful place among his fellow monsters. Oc x Felicia pairing with Oc x Hesien-Ko


**Hi everyone G King here, you see recently I've been wanting to do a story about something from my favorite video game company Capcom and the thing that caught me was just only two words...**

 **DarkStalkers.**

 **It may seem like a gothic version of Street Fighter but hey I liked the anime and decided, sure why not? I've always wanted to do a fanfic based off of a fighting game.**

 **Also not to be to blunt but I can't help but wonder how come a lot of the story's for the Darkstalkers can't try to think outside of the box? Well hopefully this time, I shall make this into a good story that will be decent enough to read while at the same time, having a fun time doing it.**

 **But that's enough for right now so let's begin with the very first chapter for Darkstalkers Crusade**

 **( I don't own Darkstalkers just only my oc's )**

* * *

 _ **They say this world was created by the Light. What then, caused the Dark to be created? The whole "will to fight" is nothing more then the stench of blood and death.**_

 _ **On the faces of those who lived in the light is reflected by death mask. While those who live in the Dark are content with their cyrpts.**_

 _ **Of what worth is the will to fight? What worth, when the blood that sprays forth from violated flesh...and seeks to find new freedom in its release?**_

 _ **Human fear the Dark, but to escape it, they discard their humanity. Neither approving of the others existence, both determined to fight until death.**_

 _ **To some, the world seems to be drunk on the elixir of madness!**_

 _ **However to many Darkstalker's alike they never shall get the chance to share and live in the same world as the humans, but for some their willing to try.**_

 _ **But this time, New Darkstalkers shall arise and engrave their names into history, forever...**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Enter The Dark**_

 **Location Japan: Tokyo**

Right about now it focus's on a large stadium with a massive crowd of people filling in the stands. But the question is why are all of these people so excited about?

 **Host Voice:** " And here we are folks the finals of the Grand Tokyo Martial Arts Tournament! Here we will have a battle royal between the 8 finalists that have made it this far. Now if any of you are new here then listein up, the rules are simple. The last one standing will be declared the champion! "

After that was said over at least 8 different fighters entered the arena and each one wore a different colored fighting outfit waving to the crowd that was most likely filled with family, and loved ones. Depending on how you look at though.

 **Host's Voice:** " And Now...presenting the undefeated tiger himself, who has won the tournament for 9 years running in total and has defended his title with pride despite the odds! Give it up for Tora! "

After that the lights dart to what appears to be some sort of opening and before long a person stepped out which was most likely the person the host was talking about.

Tora was at least 23 years of age. He had spiky orange hair with black stripes and emerald green eyes. His clothes consisted that of a sleeveless black vest with red outlines and no shirt underneath showing off the upper part of his well fit body. He also wore long baggy blue pants with a white and black colored belt holding it up followed up by a pair of solid black shoes.

The male then gave off a deep inhale and exhale before heading towards the stage and caught an incoming microphone.

" This thing on? " he asked before he began to speak with the crowd no going silent. " To the eight finalists that have made it here tonight, I congratulate each and everyone of you. As you all know, the last one standing will win it all. Sure you can all choose your opponent, but who say's that it'd be easy? Because it ain't, you got to go through me first. And also... "

Then all of the sudden Tora chuckled giving off a grin.

" I can handle ya! So come on give me all you got! " then after hearing that he dropped mic resulting in the crowd going absolutely nuts and cheered him on much to the other contenders disbeliefs.

 **Host voice:** " Insanity! Tora has just declared a 1 on 8 battle with the remaining competition! We could be witnessing history hear! "

" Are getting fired up? " Tora inquired not loosing his grin.

" He's out of his freakin mind! "

" Yeah! No way he could take all of us on at once! " the competition said making their comments before Tora got onto the ring and greeted his opponents by bumping his right fist into his left hand and bowed witch they all returned back.

Once that was done the timer began to count down with the Host and crowd counting donw.

" **3! 2! 1! Fight!** " after that the bell went off and after that the contenders all charged at Tora who stood his ground and then just like that he ducked down before kicking two guys in face before he used two other of the contenders own fists to punch themselves intstead.

He then followed it up with a solid punch in the gut and used the guys head as a footstool jumping into the air and intercepted an incoming kick with his legs before spinning in the air and slammed the guy into the ground.

After that was done he jumped backward and kept blocking off the incoming barrage of attacks as if it was nothing with ease. The he got on one hand and side kicked three guys at once all except for one dude who caught it, but didn't see the incoming fist to the face.

Now back at his feet Tora then caught an incoming kick and before long he landed a hard solid right hook to another incoming punch that apparently made a loud snap being heard making the poor guy scream out in pain before Tora knocked him out.

Once it had happened the orange and black haired male blocked another incoming attack and caught a right kick coming from the left before using their parts to hit one another before he spun around and knocked them out.

" You might be strong but I ain't going down easily! " one guy screamed out and charged at Tora who put both of his fists together as the guy got closer and closer.

Then upon coming a few more inches in an quick instant Tora back flipped kick the poor sap before following it up with a double claw strike sending the compedator flying and once that was done Tora looked around and saw that they were all knocked out.

He then chuckled before striking a pose and gave the audience a peace sign " How'd you like that?! " Tora screamed out with his fans replying back with a great cheer.

" I can't hear you! " he said with the crowd then giving off a louder cheer making him smile

 **Host voice:** And there you have it folks! Once again Tora has defended his title and has made an official world record! Defeating eight opponents at once! "

Then once that was said Tora bowed to the crowd and headed over to where he entered with multiple medics running out onto the arena, to tend to the contenders that had just gotten their asses kicked with a mysterious cloaked figure chuckling in amusement before he exits out of the stadium.

* * *

XXX

* * *

It now shows the exit of the stadium along with Tora now wearing a trench coat and a hat with sunglasses, basically the disguise famous people wear to avoid attention.

( Good, thing I had the guys send the trophy and prize money home. Now all I have to do is just wait it out for the cab, ) Tora thought to himself as he stepped out of the alleyway.

" Move! Move! Move! Get out of the way! " a voice cried out and before long something crashed into him and knocking the young man onto the ground.

As for the person who knocked him down by accident was a female. She had a large amount of blue hair with two bangs hanging out in the front the left one being small while the right was much bigger and curled all the way above her face including two other thin long ones going curving all the way back to her head.

But what made her different was that she wasn't normal she carried "cat" features Such as a pair of white ears. She also had large white cat paws, tail along with human cat feet including patches of whit fur covering various parts of her body from her chest, and crotch that appeared to be her form of clothing even though it wasn't.

" Ouch, " after slowly regaining her senses the cat woman's green eyes opened up and realized she crashed into someone " Oh my god I'm so- " a muffled voice was then heard feeling warm breathing confusing her greatly.

" Huh? " she then looked down with her face turning bright red. The reason why was because Tora's face was buried right into her large chest and without question she knocked him away.

" Ow! " the young male exclaimed in pain after hitting his head and then looked right at her. " Hey! What the hell was that for?! "

" Well what'd you expect?! You got a face full of my chest how am I supposed to react!? " the cat woman asked while covering her chest in embarrassment while still bearing the blushing red face while Tora on the other hand was blushing like a mad man mainly because of her appearance was really revealing but quickly calmed himself down.

" I apologize for that! But your the one who knocked me off my feet! I couldn't react in time! " Tora replied and then sighed before getting up and went over and decided to give her a hand.

" But look, I'm really sorry about that, "

The blue haired cat woman sighed before accepting the offer and got back up and dusted herself off before.

" I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have slowed down. " After that an awkward silence began before Tora ripped off a piece of paper and began to write something down and then gave it to her.

" What's this? " she asked curious to know what the note was about

" Look, its not everyday something like this happens, and I actually want to make it up, so...if your free, tomorrow I'll take you out for lunch " hearing this caused her to blush before she blinked.

" Oh no, I don't want to trouble you, its fine " the blue haired female said with the orange and black haired male shook his head.

" I insist, and pretty mad nothing else better to do. "

As he said that a taxi cab pulled up

" Here's my ride, so see you tomorrow. Also, my names Tora "

" I'm Felicia and yep see you tomorrow " Tora then got into the vehicle and just like that it drove off leaving Felicia alone and then gazed at the note that read

" _**The Sleeping Giant Café 10:00**_ "

She pondered on at the thought of meeting him tomorrow and after letting the thought settle in Felicia smiled before walking off giving off a happy hum as the cat woman continued to head to her original destination.

* * *

It now shows what appears to be a large feudal era style house secluded right on a large hill.

The taxi then pulled up and parked at the front entrance with Tora sighing in relief to see that he is finally home. As for why he did call for a taxi it was mainly because he didn't want no one to follow him and he never really did like taking limo's, sure it sounds nice, but to try and lay low was a dead give away.

" Thanks again " Tora thanked and was about to exit the driver called him out.

" Hey excuse me? Excuse me?! Can I ask a question? "

" Yeah sure, I'll bite " Tora replied as he looked at the driver while taking a little caution cause anything could happen as the taxi driver asked his question.

" My son and daughter are big fans, so could you give me your autograph so I can give it to them? "

" Yeah sure, " Tora said as he was given one of his posters showing him doing an uppercut in the air.

" What are there names? " Tora asked as he brought out a permanent red marker.

" Bella and Shaun " the driver answered giving Tora his answer and then wrought it down on the poster.

" There ya go, " Tora then gave him the poster and reached for his wallet " How much do I owe you? "

" Are you kidding me? On the house " the driver replied surprising Tora and before long he exited out of the taxi waved the driver goodbye and proceeded to enter his home.

Upon entry Tora took off his shoes and then headed over to the living room and chuckled to see that someone was watching tv, showing his most recent victory.

The man appeared to be in his late 60's with white hair, a long skinny beard go and brown eyes and wore a grey kimono. As for his name it was Gwun.

" Hi Grandpa " Tora said making the old man turn to face him.

" Ah! Tora, welcome home, very good match, and as you usual you still like to show off. "

Hearing that made Tora chuckle " well you know me, I always did enjoy showing people a good time. But Grandpa, you could have gone to the show yourself you know. "

The old man waved him off.

" Nah, too many people and too noisy, give me a bad headache. "

" How you feeling? " Tora asked now taking a seat next to his grandfather.

" Eh, I'm still alive. But I'm proud of you, you know. "

" For what? " Tora asked confused by what by Gwun was trying to say.

" For using your teachings to the fullest, in my many years of teaching, you are by far my best student. But at the same time your missing something. "

" I don't understand grandpa. I've studied under you for years, so could you explain? "

" Tora, do you remember the oath of your training? " the older man inquired

" Yes. To face against the odds, control your heart and trust in yourself. But when the moment comes strike. "

" Hmm " the older man nodded in approval before he continued " That is absolutely right. However, in truth, 3 quarters of your training is complete. "

" What? " this surprised the orange and black haired male.

" Tomorrow is your birthday, and when it is time, I will reveal the details of your training " the old man then got up and grabbed a wooden cane followed up by giving his grandson a pat on the shoulder.

" For now Tora, rest up, and remember, always have pride in you who are. Goodnight " once that was said Gwun headed to his room leaving Tora by himself before heading into his room.

It had a dark blue color scheme, a large double bed filled in the right side of the corner of the wide room. On the left side of his wall was a shelf that had about over at least 25 different trophies along with many other awards showing his many acomplishments of being a champion martial artist including a picture of a young little Tora standing right in the middle with Gwun on the right side and an old woman that appeared to be his grandmother.

Tora then took a quick shower and once he was done the young male was now wearing a pair of black pajama shorts with his well fit body now being seen.

After letting the comfort sink in Tora sighed in relief. As he was beginning to drift off to sleep the orange and black haired male couldn't really get his newest acquaintance Felicia and how he was gonna try and make it up to her the next day.

( I know she's a Darkstalker, I know this. But, why should it matter? She seems nice. But hopefully I'm able get to know her better ) once he pondered his thoughts very slowly he drifted off to sleep, looking forward to meeting his new friend.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Preview**

 **Sometimes when the light appears, the darkness begins to shroud us all. But to some it is also a new beginning to find something else even greater then you ever realized.**

 **Next time**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Beginning of a Quest**

* * *

 **So how'd you all like this? Not a bad beginning and it shows the main character of this story which is Tora, and yes just like the tiger.**

 **It might seem a little cliché that he's a professional martial artist, but why not? I mean Lord Raptor is freaking rock star who's actually a zombie who was a Satanist and after his shows are done, he eat's the crowds souls, which is disturbing.**

 **Also an A+ in my books because this is also officially the very first story that has an oc pairing with Felicia who I happen to really like by the way.**

 **As for the way how this is going, i'd like to build it up as it progresses and for the ones that are curious to know what Tora is, well you'll just have to find out later.**

 **While I'm at thanks a bunch to my friend BloodyDemon666 on helping me come up with an oc Darkstalker character witch will be featured in this story.**

 **Speaking of which a pole for oc's is open as well,**

 **Here are the rules..**

 **1\. Name**

 **2\. What type of creature is he or she, basically a supernatural creature or one of mythology**

 **3\. The background and country of origin**

 **4\. How do they fight? Think of something crazy**

 **5\. What's the character's personality?**

 **And those are the rules...**

 **So if anyone is interested or would like your oc appear in a chapter please send me a pm or review, because I'm open for anything you've got, so don't be shy now.**

 **Well that's enough for the moment...**

 **Until next time...**

 **G King!  
Out!**


End file.
